A card reader has been widely utilized which is provided with a pulling-out prevention function for a card structured to prevent pulling-out of a card inserted into its inside. A structure in this type of a card reader has been proposed which includes a pulling-out prevention member formed in a lever shape and turnably provided between a closing position where a card moving passage is closed and an open position where the card moving passage is opened, and the pulling-out prevention member is urged toward the closing position by a torsion coil spring (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-26826). In the card reader described in the Patent Literature, a restriction pin is linearly moved along a guide groove by a solenoid and the pulling-out prevention member located at the closing position and the restriction pin are interfered with each other. Therefore, even if a card is tried to be pulled out, turning toward the open position of the pulling-out prevention member is prevented by the restriction pin. Further, when energization to the solenoid is stopped, the restriction pin is linearly retreated from the position interfered with the pulling-out prevention member along the guide groove by an urging force of a compression coil spring and thus the pulling-out prevention member can be turned toward the open position.
The card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature is structured so that a plunger of the solenoid is structured to be a free end and the restriction pin is moved to prevent turning of the pulling-out prevention member. Therefore, the pin may be inclined in a case that a large load is applied to the restriction pin from the pulling-out prevention member because the pulling-out prevention member is tried to be turned toward the open position by an external force. As a result, in a case that an end part of the pin is strongly abutted and caught by the guide groove, even when energization to the solenoid is stopped, it may be occurred that the restriction pin is unable to be retreated from the position interfered with the pulling-out prevention member by an urging force of the compression coil spring. Therefore, in the structure described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, a stable operation of the pulling-out prevention member is not attained.